


A look so quick, a movement so slight

by Icie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Casual Sex, Kissing, M/M, Minor Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, No in text sex, Open Relationships, Other, Piercings, Trans Character, general tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/pseuds/Icie
Summary: "You're thinking about him going down on you, aren't you?" Daichi asks, though it isn't really a question.Suga leans against Daichi, because he's big and warm, and Suga is two drinks into the night already. He hums a confirmation, smiles, and tucks Daichi's drink-free hand around his waist. Well, a little below his waist. "Do you think he'd want to?"Suga takes an interest in a guy at a bar and goes back to his place, and takes his boyfriend with him.





	A look so quick, a movement so slight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skylark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this! I had a bundle of fun writing it

"Do you think his dick is pierced?" Suga asks, carefully mild. Daichi reacts wonderfully, and for a moment Suga thinks he's going to swallow his straw.

" _Who?_ " Daichi wheezes through his splutters.

Suga nods in the direction of the man leaning against the bar and laughing with the bartender as he pours him— fruit juice?

A smile creeps onto Daichi's mouth: he's noticed the juice, too.

The reason for Suga's initial question (aside from seeing whether Daichi would aspirate his straw) is the amount of metal in the guy's face. He's sporting one in an eyebrow, snakebites, at least four in the ear that Suga can see, and what he thinks might have been the glint of silver in his mouth to suggest a tongue piercing to top it all off.

"You're thinking about him going down on you, aren't you?" Daichi asks, though it isn't really a question.

Suga leans against Daichi, because he's big and warm, and Suga is two drinks into the night already. He hums a confirmation, and says "While you fuck me from behind." This earns him another choke. Suga smiles, and tucks Daichi's drink-free hand around his waist. Well, a little below his waist. "Do you think he'd want to?"

"Seems pretty close with the bartender," Daichi comments. 

He's right, the guy is trying not to laugh in that indulgent way where he clearly thinks the joke is hilarious but doesn't want to encourage more.

"Boyfriend?"

Daichi tilts his head so he's resting it on Suga's. "Could be."

The guy reaches across the bar and pulls the bartender in by the back of his neck— only to shout, "Oi!" as another customer distracts the bartender's attention and he escapes from his grasp.

"His something, anyway," Daichi comments with a laugh.

"Is that what I am, too?" Suga asks, twisting to grin at Daichi. "Your something?"

"You're impossible," he replies, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

Suga laughs. "Maybe."

Daichi nuzzles into his hair and kisses the curve of Suga's ear, with only the fondest of exasperated huffs. "Ask him if he wants to go to bed, already."

"Will you be participating?" Suga asks.

Daichi shrugs. "If he's down."

Suga leaves him with a kiss on his cheek and a wave of his fingers.

The other people at the bar are clustered down by the TV, though there aren't many, which leaves Suga free to take his chosen spot a comfortable distance from the man with the piercings.

"Your boyfriend is cute," Suga says.

The guy doesn't jump, which suggests he noticed Suga's approach.

"Fiance, actually," he says, and _oh_ , that's a wonderful smile.

"Who doesn't give you a kiss when you ask?" Suga hopes it's clear he's teasing, the guy hardly seems upset by his fiance's slight.

He shrugs. "He's working," he says, then grins. "Besides, he mentioned I was being watched by this pretty thing across the room."

"Oh?" Suga asks. "I take it that means he doesn't mind?"

That gets a laugh and a grin. Before he replies, the guy sips his juice — perhaps pineapple? — and Suga watches the muscles of his throat as he swallows. "I believe his exact words were 'go eat that ass',"— Suga snorts, and utterly fails to turn the sound into a cough, though he does make an attempt. "He knows I love him more than anything, so," he shrugs, "sleeping around when he's busy isn't a big deal."

Suga pouts, it's a gesture which generally receives favourable responses, and this time is only different because he's fairly sure the one he's using it on knew it was coming. "You should introduce yourself before saying you'll join me in bed."

"Kuroo," he says with a crooked and entirely too endearing grin, leaning in so that Suga can see that his eyelashes are unfairly long, "Tetsurou, if you want to get familiar."

Suga presses his lips to Kuroo's, soft and close-mouthed. The rings of his snakebites are warm. Building up from first touches is so lovely, and he doesn't want to rush. He draws away from the soft, barely there, brush of a kiss smiling. "Call me 'Suga', Tetsurou-kun. My boyfriend over there is Daichi, he can join us if you think that would be a good time, otherwise he has a date with our cat and ESPN all lined up."

Kuroo touches the tip of his tongue to his bottom lip while he works out what to say, and Suga catches a glimpse of his tongue piercing. He has to stop himself from thinking too deeply about the warm metal running over him and Kuroo looking up through those long eyelashes.

"Okay," Kuroo says, then grins again, though perhaps a little less sure of himself, this time. "I've nearly finished this—" he indicates his juice with a rattle of the ice cubes remaining in the glass, "so what were you thinking? We could have a few more to warm up, but I don't think what I'm drinking will do much for that."

Suga waves Daichi over, and he comes to settle a hand on Suga's hip. "How do you feel about leaving now?" Suga asks, not minding whether it's Daichi or Kuroo who responds.

"My apartment is just behind here," Kuroo suggests, indicating a vague direction — most likely wrong, given this is a basement floor and there's no windows to orient where they are with the streets outside, but whatever direction it is, close is close.

"I think we can work with that," Suga says, and he feels Daichi nod, and then release Suga's hip to offer his hand to Kuroo.

"Sawamura Daichi," he says.

"Kuroo Tetsurou," Kuroo replies, matching Daichi's smile with his own as he takes his hand.

Suga can't help but be vaguely amused at the formal introduction when all three of them know how well they'll be acquainted soon.

The three of them make their way around to Kuroo's apartment. Suga explains to Daichi that the bartender is Kuroo's fiance — Bokuto — and Kuroo takes the short conversation from there, lighting up at the chance to talk about the guy.

"He's _cute_ ," Daichi whispers into Suga's ear as Kuroo struggles with the lock of his apartment.

"And has a tongue piercing," Suga whispers back, earning him a laugh and a brush of Daichi's lips on his neck.

The apartment is plain, and small, but tidy, with everything tucked away in shelves and a rug covering most of the floor accentuating how perfectly everything is aligned at right angles.

Kuroo puts the jug on as soon as they're inside, and Daichi snorts with laughter before he can stop himself.

Kuroo freezes like a deer in headlights. "I, uh, do you like tea?" he asks, his ears gaining colour.

Suga approaches, and covers Kuroo's hand with his own. For all his big words, Suga would guess that Kuroo doesn't often take Bokuto up on his freedom to bed other people. He shifts Kuroo's hand away from the container of tea, and onto his ass, moving to press his whole body against him.

Kuroo swallows, and seems to be trying to find words, so Suga shifts along from his mouth to his jaw and then to his neck.

"He likes kissing," Daichi comments as Kuroo fails to say what he wants to say. "Possibly more than is healthy. Oral fixation." Suga ignores him, continuing to explore Kuroo's skin, and slipping his hand between the two of them to reach the button on Kuroo's pants.

Daichi joins them on Kuroo's other side. He's had the sense to take off his shirt before approaching, and Suga thinks he hears Kuroo gulp at the sight, before he lets out a muffled sound as Daichi presumably kisses him.

"Not bad to look at, is he?"

"Yeah, could be worse," Kuroo says, finding his power of speech returned after Daichi's kiss. "Do you guys want to shower before we get into it?"

Suga draws back and looks him over. "That might be something we can do," he says with a twinkle of a smile.

*

They have a good time, is how Suga puts it. He and Daichi find out that Kuroo does not have a dick piercing, or, in fact, a dick. Daichi got Kuroo off more with his fingers than with his dick, while Suga showered him with compliments at the wonder of his tongue piercing rubbing against him.

Afterwards, they shower again, and Suga trails kisses down Kuroo's back and thanks him as he washes the soap off. Daichi washes Suga's back, and Kuroo washes Daichi's. They retire to the bedroom, now clean and only faintly smelling like sex, Kuroo taking a detour to actually make the three of them tea. Suga watches him make it through the doorway, nestled into Daichi's arms.

"You like this one?" Daichi asks, and leaves a kiss on the top of Suga's head.

"He's fun," Suga says. "And smart. And he makes that lovely sound."

Daichi nods, and trails his fingers over Suga's bare stomach, making him shiver before he stops the motion with a touch.

"Think we'll be welcome again?"

Suga sighs, happily, and tries to stay awake long enough for the tea. "I hope so."

Kuroo returns with a lopsided grin and a tray laden with tea making things. He sets it down next to the bed, and Suga finds himself slipping into dreams watching Kuroo's long fingers keep the lid on the teapot as he pours the soft green liquid into a white cup with a black cat on the side.


End file.
